A Reason To Smile (Ciel Phantomhive X Reader )
by Satans Lost Daughter
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who falls victim to the seduction of a blue haired boy with eyes the color of a blue heaven of sorrow.
1. In the Begging

Your name is (y/n) you are 13 and live in London , England. At this time you live on the streets

by yourself. You were in the market place and you were about to cross the street and horse

carriage was coming. At first you don't notice it and keep walking. About half way through the

street you notice the carriage coming straight at you. You tell your feet to move but your frozen

you think that you're going to die. Nothing happens you slowly open your eyes to see the

carriage about 3 inches from you. You're shaking and then everything goes black. You wake up

to find that you're in strange unknown surroundings. Then a mysterious man wearing a tailcoat

with raven color hair and he say "good to see you are awake would you like some tea" and this is

where the real story begins.


	2. Meeting the servants

Your P.O.V  
The tall man with raven hair stood there waiting for your answer "did u hear me would you like some tea? "You think for a moment and say shakily "um sure I would love some tea " you take the tea from his hand and daintily take a sip trying not to seem rude "my this is delicious sir ." "Thank you milady here is your attire. " He leaves and you slip on your clothes still think about that man he seemed strange to you and you weren't sure why after getting dressed you went downstairs to take a look around and get introduced to everyone. You're walking down the hall and find three strange people doing some work one of them had strawberry blonde hair and was arranging some flowers in a vase. He had three red bobby pins in his hair which you found strange. Next was a taller man with scruffy dirty blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. And last but not least there was a girl with maroon color hair and very large glasses. You decide to speak up and introduce yourself "um hello my name is (y/n) and I just got here u would you mind telling me who you are. "the one with the bobby pins says "my name is Finnian but you can call me finny. " Next the man with the cigarette says "My name is bardroy but you can call me bard" The one with the large glasses was next" My name is mey-rin yes it is." You weren't sure about her voice can anyone really sound like that?


	3. Meeting the young earl

You smiled brightly at the three servants with goofy smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." They all bowed respectfully and after a small amount of small chat they went back to work. You were walking down the hallway when you bumped into the tall man again realizing you didn't know his name. "Oh , what a pleasant surprise milady. Since your up The master would like to speak with you." He said with a rather charming expression. " Alright , could you show me the way?" You said shyly with a quiet voice. "Of course." He smiled happily. " since you are here mind telling me your name? " He said looking down at you while walking next to you. "My name is (y/n)." You smiled at him "That is a lovely name milady , my name is Sebastian Michaelis." He smiled at you. You nodded as he knocked on the door , "young master may i come in?" A few seconds past "come in" You hear a slightly frustrated younger boy's voice. You got slightly worried since you had a hard time talking to boys who were anywhere near your age. Sebastian opened the door slowly to reveal the young earl messing with four figures, three red coats , and...a sheep? "So this is the girl you almost hit with the carriage this morning?" Sebastian nodded. The young master looked up and you felt sort of a...starstruck feeling like you were the only two in the room.

Ciel's P.O.V  
I looked up to see her face, she had lovely (e/c) eyes , and (h/l) (h/c). I felt my cheeks heat up response hers cheeks became slightly rosy as well...And then that devil Sebastian just left us in an awkward moment. " M-My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Dang it I stuttered. " My name is (y/n)." Her voice was like an angels. Why am I thinking like this snap out of it Ciel. "What a lovely name. Do you need a place to stay?" She suddenly looked upset. Geez I can't do anything without hurting someones feelings. She shook her head no. "Would you like to stay here?"


	4. Learning about Ciel

You smiled brightly at the three servants with goofy smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." They all bowed respectfully and after a small amount of small chat they went back to work. You were walking down the hallway when you bumped into the tall man again realizing you didn't know his name. "Oh , what a pleasant surprise milady. Since your up The master would like to speak with you." He said with a rather charming expression. " Alright , could you show me the way?" You said shyly with a quiet voice. "Of course." He smiled happily. " since you are here mind telling me your name? " He said looking down at you while walking next to you. "My name is (y/n)." You smiled at him "That is a lovely name milady , my name is Sebastian Michaelis." He smiled at you. You nodded as he knocked on the door , "young master may i come in?" A few seconds past "come in" You hear a slightly frustrated younger boy's voice. You got slightly worried since you had a hard time talking to boys who were anywhere near your age. Sebastian opened the door slowly to reveal the young earl messing with four figures, three red coats , and...a sheep? "So this is the girl you almost hit with the carriage this morning?" Sebastian nodded. The young master looked up and you felt sort of a...starstruck feeling like you were the only two in the room.

Ciel's P.O.V  
I looked up to see her face, she had lovely (e/c) eyes , and (h/l) (h/c). I felt my cheeks heat up response hers cheeks became slightly rosy as well...And then that devil Sebastian just left us in an awkward moment. " M-My name is Ciel Phantomhive." Dang it I stuttered. " My name is (y/n)." Her voice was like an angels. Why am I thinking like this snap out of it Ciel. "What a lovely name. Do you need a place to stay?" She suddenly looked upset. Geez I can't do anything without hurting someones feelings. She shook her head no. "Would you like to stay here?"


	5. Learning about yourself

You have been realizing how much you really like Ciel , but you didn't think you felt the same way. You see, you and Ciel were best friends before his parent's died in the fire. That was when you was still human. When The fire started you was with Ciel's parents and she , along with his parent's were killed. you awoke after that in a strange place that was full of flames but it wasn't Ciels home and your hair..it was black you looked to your left to see that your eyes had turned red. You was confused until a tall figure approached you and explained you had died and that you were a demon , a powerful one at that. You weren't sure how to take it at first but she got used to it and came upon a decision. You would use all your magic to make your hair color and eye color change so that you could go to human world again. You became very weak but your hair had returned to a nice (h/c) and her eyes were (e/c) again. It's been 2 years since then and you have been watching ciel grow up and all the amazing things he's done. You now have to wear a bandage to cover your right eye because your energy is running lower than normal since you are using it to keep her appearance and be in the human word so your right eye has turned a maroon red like sebastians. You may be wondering why you haven't talked to ciel once. But that is caused by two things one, you were afraid to talk to him and two you feel it will bring tragic memories for him. You wear a necklace with ashes from that dark and dredful night three years ago. Almost four now. That is why when the carriage came close to hitting you fainted / black out , it was too much adrenalin. You ponder leaving every now and then. You feel like Ciel doesn't recognize you but you are sure Sebastian does and you hope he won't tell Ciel. And now you sit at the window sill thinking about running out afraid you well cause more problems for Ciel then good. I mean sure you well miss him but you can watch him from the shadows like always right?


	6. Tears

You looked out the window , it was later in the day so it was getting darker outside and it had started to rain. You thought long and hard about this choice. You had finally come up with an answer that you knew you would regret but you thought it was for ...for him. You knew you were a demon. What you felt surely couldn't be real. The longer you stayed the more chance you had to hurt Ciel and you didn't like that all. You didn't care if it meant you had to live in eternal sadness knowing you could never be with him , or watching him love someone else as well. You knew that it was the right this was the right decision. But what you didn't know is Ciel , when you were younger before the fire would cry to his parents every night saying he didn't want to marry Lizzy he wanted to marry you when you grew old. But his parents would yell at him and tell him that life doesn't always work out the way he wanted , marrying people related to you by cousins or second cousins was very common. When the fire happened he defiantly missed his parents. But he could get past that. Something he couldn't get past was the thought of not having you in his life anymore. He never showed Sebastian but every night after Sebastian leaves he cries. Not fake tears but real tears...He doesn't know that you are. Well you the girl who knew from before. He dreams that one day he well find you and he well take care of you and never let you go , ever. At this time you burst out the door in tears Sebastian could hear it upstairs after about 20 minutes of explaining to Ciel that you were the girl from so many years ago he burst out the doors after you. He didn't know what direction you went. He didn't care about running for days , hours , weeks. He would find you no matter what it took. " (Y/N)?!" He screamed running in the rain looking for you. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster not just from running but emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. The water running down his face wasn't just rain after about 30 minutes of looking for you. He could feel his asthma acting up but he didn't care. He started walking aways when he finally reached you.

~back to your P.o.v~  
You sighed " C-Ciel you aren't making this easier." You said refusing to turn around so he wouldn't see you crying. " W-what do you mean?" You glanced downward at the ledge " I mean falling. I've started falling in love with you and I can't do that I'll just die in the end and hurt you.." You coughed a bit from so many tears. " I-I'm sorry Ciel but I can't stay here anymore I-I have to lean in the other direction..." You said slowly leaning towards the edge. At first Ciel didn't get it but then he realized what you meant. By the time he realized...It was too late. You had started falling your wing folded on you back so you could go faster. You closed your eyes while tears twinkled like stars coming from your eyes but not long after you felt a pair of warm arms wrap around you. " Anywhere you go , I'll follow you. Any time you fall I will pick you up. I'm going to stay with you until the very end because...I love you (y/n)" Your eyes widened and you were going to outstretch you wings but you and him hit the bottom but you noticed you had both fallen into water. The water was cold and soon you couldn't see anymore it had all gone a cold , dark black...


End file.
